


They're Bound to Get Together When Stuck in an Elevator

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Getting Together, Intern Steve - Freeform, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Of all the people Steve could get stuck in an elevator with why did it have to be Sam from the Sales Department, why? And of course, as always, Sam looks fucking fantastic in his three-piece suit. Sam’s face doesn’t even know it’s supposed to look bad in the mornings, what the fuck.





	They're Bound to Get Together When Stuck in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really happy the title rhymes

Steve thought the day he fell asleep in class and farted was embarrassing, but this experience, for however long it lasts is going to replace that as the most cringe-inducing; because, he knows he is going to say something stupid to his office crush, Sam, and Sam is going to look at him like he’s fucking crazy or just stupid.

Of all the people Steve could get stuck in an elevator with why did it have to be Sam from the Sales Department, why? And of course, as always, Sam looks fucking fantastic in his three-piece suit. Sam’s face doesn’t even know it’s supposed to look bad in the mornings, what the fuck. 

Steve’s too busy lamenting his entire situation to realize Sam’s smiling at him, and when he does he gasps like an idiot. It’s not all his fault though, Steve swears Sam’s smile can make flowers grow. 

“Hey, you’re one of the interns, right? Steve, was it?” Sam asks.

Steve nods and clutches the file folders full of papers he’s supposed to copy closer to his chest. He feels like a teenager again around this man which is so unfair cause Sam can only be a little bit older than him. 

“Nice to officially meet you, even if it’s from being stuck in an elevator.” Sam goes on, holding out his hand. 

Steve wipes his palm on his slacks before taking Sam’s hand, and the sparks that ignite at the contact are expected but no less exhilarating. 

They shake once and then Sam takes his hand back, slipping it into his pocket. Steve pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tries to think of something to say. 

Steve starts by saying, “Um...I hope you didn't have anything urgent to do.” 

Sam smiles at him and replies, “No, thankfully not. What do you have those files for?” 

“Copying, but Mantis will understand. I was really lucky to get her as a supervisor.” Steve answers, and Sam nods.

_ “Everyone  _ loves Mantis, she’s probably the sweetest girl I’ll ever meet.” Sam says, and then he frowns suddenly and looks at Steve sidelong. “Can I ask you something kinda random?” 

Steve tries not to look as petrified by that question as he is and nods, “Mmhm.” 

Sam asks, “Why do you want to work at this company, man? You look like a GQ model, and you probably need your own personally tailored dress shirts.” 

Steve sputters for a moment, his brain short circuiting over Sam actually calling him handsome or at least good-looking. He finally manages to squeak, “What?” 

Sam laughs, “You really never notice all the looks the secretaries give you? Or almost any female in the building? Hell, why stop there,  _ everyone’s  _ checking you out, man.” 

Steve blushes because that really is news to him — he’s never seen anyone look at him in any way other than friendly — but he doesn’t care about everyone in the building his heart only skips when he’s looking at Sam just like he is now. 

Steve clears his throat and peers up at Sam from beneath his lashes, “Does everyone include you?”

Sam laughs again and glances away, drags a hand over his mouth before looking back to Steve with notable interest. 

Smirking, he says, “Yeah, but I don't really look for one night stands. I’m not the one for frivolous.”

Steve steps into Sam’s space then, their chests almost touching and breathes, “Who said I was?” 

Sam’s grin widens at his answer, his eyes flickering to Steve’s mouth which he opens-

The elevator jolts and then they’re moving again as if nothing happened. 

They both laugh, realizing how enthusiastically they were about to make out in the office elevator, and Steve takes a careful step back. 

“If I give you my number will you call me tonight?” Steve asks.

Sam raises his eyebrows, but smiles, “Tonight? Whatever happened to the idea of playing it cool, waiting three days?” 

Steve answers, “If I had to describe you I’d say hot, not cool, and no one knows me for being patient.” 

Sam reaches into his suit jacket, pulls out a pen, and then his own pocket hanky, handing them both to Steve. 

He pauses and stares dumbly at the items in his hands before the elevator dings and the doors slide open. 

“Uh, I don't wanna ruin your handkerchief.” 

Sam stops the doors from closing again and says, “I have a dozen more like it.” 

“Okay.” Steve mumbles, and quickly scrawls his number on the white cloth. He stuffs it back into Sam’s pocket with a smile and says, “Don't forget to call, alright? I’ll be looking forward to it all day.” 

Sam replies smoothly, “You’re gonna make working very hard for me, Steve.”

Steve grins proudly and- “Other people have to use the elevator too, you know, especially since it’s actually  _ working  _ now.” 

Steve turns to see a redhead smirking at them and Sam rolls his eyes, “Yeah, Natasha, we know. Thanks for ruining the moment.” Then he steps out of the elevator onto the Sales floor, throwing one last wink at Steve before disappearing from view.

Well, that was definitely not the most embarrassing experience of Steve’s life. It might actually just be the best, until he talks to Sam again tonight that is. 


End file.
